The chain Juliette
by TIERNA ORFELINA
Summary: 7 años después de la muerte de su hermana hermana Draco se prometió revivirla buscando la mitad de su alma que fue sellada en uno de sus brazalete antes de morir. Por causa del destino Hermione encuentra el brazalete de Juliette, quedando unida tanto a Draco como a su hermana y la única forma de liberara a Juliette es que Draco y Hermione unan sus almas en una sola.


_Hola, como se darán cuenta soy nueva por __aquí es mi primer Dramione. Les diré como me vino esta idea, el 1 de enero de este año como a las 2:30 de la mañana, me llego una inspiración y no pude evitar plasmarla. Antes de dejarlas leer les digo que esta historia es totalmente contraria al libro y las películas. Todos están vivos nadie a muerto y Voldemort es bueno y su apariencia es de cuando era joven, este fic fue una loca idea que se me ocurrió y que ademas quería compartir con ustedes.  
_

_Declaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a **J. K. Rowling **por que si me perteneciera Draco estaría casado con Hermione._

**_Nos vemos abajo_**

**_"Muchas veces me he caído y lastimado, con el tiempo el dolor termina. Ahora ya no temo a los golpes, aunque me hagan pedazos."- Anónimo._**

* * *

_7 años atrás..._

_Bajo el cielo gris, hoy ese dia de invierno, justamente hoy eran velados los restos de la primogénita de los Malfoy. Lagrimas llenas de amargura, dolor, angustia y tristeza. Ekaterina Juliette Malfoy dejaba este mundo con la corta edad de 17 años, era una chica joven, optimista, alegre y única, amada por todos tanto en su familia como en Hogwarts . Un pequeño niño de apenas 10 años rubio y ojos grises lloraba frente al ataúd que le correspondía a su dulce hermana a la cual amaba con toda su alma, su rubio cabello, sus ojos que eran unas perlas mercuriadas y su pálida piel, todo de ella lo quería mas que sus juguetes o amigos. Lentamente se acerco al cuerpo frió y sin vida de su Juliette, sin mas la abrazo con unas grandes cascadas saliendo de sus ojitos._

_-Hijo por favor basta, se que es duro pero entiende que se a ido-rogó destrozada Narcissa desconsolada por la muerte de su preciada hija._

_-No madre ella no puede estar muerta, Juiette prometió acompañarme a mi primer día en Hogwarts y ella no rompe sus promesas- aferrado al cuerpo de su hermana el pequeño Draco negaba las palabras de su madre, por no era así su hermana solo dormía y luego despertaría y lo abrazaría como siempre lo hace,con tanto amor y cariño que le provocaría diabetes a la persona mas sana del mundo._

_-Draco acéptalo ella se fue- dijo entre lágrimas contenidas el cabeza de los Malfoy, alejando a su único hijo del cuerpo de su primogénita, con un moviente de varita la puerta del ataúd se cerro, elevándolo a varios metros del suelo._

_- ¡PROMETE QUE TE TRAERÉ DE NUEVO JULIETTE SOLO ESPERA Y VENGARE TU MUERTE! ¡LO JURO!- grito a todo pulmón Draco al ver el ataúd de su hermana alejarse._

_-Descansa en paz hija mía-susurro Lucius derramando las lágrimas que guardaba desde hace tiempo, dandole el ultimo adiós a su hija._

* * *

**Hoy en el presente.**

Como todas las mañanas en la escuela los estudiantes de las casas desayunaban. Cada uno de los presentes tenían una meta para este nuevo año, para algunos el último y para otros el primero. Con algo de pereza cierta castaña caminaba a tomar su dosis alimentaria matutina, al llegar a su mesa correspondiente al lado de sus amigos, tomo algo de jugo calabaza y tostadas con mermelada.

Hoy en su itinerario tenia planeado visitar la biblioteca para leer algún libro interesante sobre magia o simplemente una novela romántica. Ya satisfecha camino por los pasillos de la enorme escuela directo a la biblioteca, al ver el pasillo tan concurrido decidió tomar un pequeño desvío.

El desvió mas mal aconsejado del mundo ya que se había perdido ya llevaba unos 45 minutos pérdida, resignada camino por otro pasadizo, el cual era un callejón sin salida, pensó devolverse pero descubrió que al final del pasillo había una puerta, emocionada por salir de ese laberinto, abrió la puerta encontrando un enorme salón con fotos que al parecer eran de estudiantes ya que estaban divididas en 4 bloques con el nombre de las casas. Decorada con candelabros de cristal, paredes blancas con dorado, altos armarios, muebles suaves a la vista y al fondo de este había una vitrina con 4 coronas. Con curiosidad Hermione se acerco para apreciar mejor la belleza de las coronas. Elevo un poco su cabeza encontrando un bello retrato de dos jóvenes bailando. En la tablilla debajo de el aparecían los nombres de Carlos Junior Walker y Ekaterina Juliette Malfoy, rey y reina de Hogwarts 2005 y al lado de esta la foto de otros dos jóvenes Jacob Elias Hommes y Milk Halminton príncipe y princesa de Hogwarts 2005. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion a nuestra querida Hermione fue el apellido de Malfoy y por que la chica del cuadro se parecia tanto él.

"_Hermione_ "

Una dulce voz llamaba la castaña, buscando la voz que la llamaba dirigió su visata ala unica foto del salon que no se movía, en la cual se encontraba la chica que fue la antigua reina del escuela debajomde la gran fotografía habia una pequeña mesa en la cual había un cofre. Con algo de curiosidad tomo el cofre y lo observo era muy bonito, pequeño de color marrón y con incrustaciones de plata muy hermosas, con delicadeza abrió el cofre encontrando un hermoso brazalete con un dije en forma de león en el. Sin darse cuenta Hermione ya tenia la hermosa prenda puesta en su muñeca como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, con delicadeza trato de quitarlo pero no podía, intento una y otra vez y nada, incluso conjuro hechizos y no logro. Asustada miro la foto de la chica, muy lentamente la tocó, saliendo disparada al otro lado de la habitación, aturdida observo su mano en donde estaba el brazalete y voy como este se convertía en un grillete plateado el cual desapareció y todo se volvió negro para Hermione

Mientras en el patio de la escuela bajo un frondoso árbol un joven rubio observaba sorprendido como el brazalete que su hermana se convertía un grillete gris. Eso solo significar una cosa la otra mitad del alma de Juliette había sido encontrada, sin pensarlo dos veces Draco salio en busca de la persona que había sido capaz de encontrar esa habitación y ser capaz de abrir el cofre, con un movimiento de varita apareció en la sala de realeza y se soprendio al encontrar a la castaña desmayada en el piso, algo dudoso se acerco al tocar su mano el mismo grillete que el tenia apareció sorprendiendolo.

-Quien lo diría Granger una inmunda como tu es la que tiene mitad del alma de mi hermana- dijo Draco algo asqueado-Juliette así que es ella, típico de ti-dijo el rubio con media sonrisa mirando el retrato de su todo un caballero Draco tomó a Hermione en sus brazos para recostarla en el diván que se encontraba en esa habitación, observando el dormir de la castaña durante un tiempo decidió irse a su dormitorio a descansar asta la hora de la cena.

En lo mas profundo de la mansión Malfoy todo estaba rodeado de una gran nube de polvo debido al colapso del ataúd que llevaba guardado más de 7 años, de entres las espesas capaz de polvo se podía admirar la silueta de una joven chica la cual estaba desnuda gracias a la desintegración de sus prendas subía forzosamente las escaleras de ese frió calabozo. Muy lentamente empujó la puerta subiendo hacia la parte superior de la mansión. Ya en la cocina camino saludando a cada elfo que veía, algunos sorprendidos al ver a su ama viva y otros lo saludaban con respeto, con haber saludado a los _elfitos_ como ella les decía fue directo al lugar en donde se encontraban sus padres la sala de té de la mansión y hay estaban merendado, con decisión entro sorprendiendo a sus progenitores.

- Madre y Padre e vuelto-dijo Juliette con lagrimas en los ojos mirando a sus sorprendidos padres.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo esto es todo por hoy, no se cuando actualizare pero lo are lo mas pronto posible. Como dijo una sabia escritora de esta pagina:_**

**_"Los Reviews son el alimento de las escritoras"._**

**_Adiós._**


End file.
